Wireless communication devices transmit and receive information wirelessly via a wireless access node to communicate over a communication network. Typically, the wireless access node is part of a radio access network (RAN) which provides the wireless communication devices with access to further communication networks, systems, and devices. The wireless communication devices utilize forward link communication channels to receive voice and/or data transmitted from the wireless access node, and reverse link communication channels to transmit information up to the node.
Given the nature of transmitting information in the form of energy over the air, errors can be introduced while the data is in-route to its destination. These errors can be introduced from a variety of factors, such as environmental obstructions, distance between a sender and receiver, strength of the signal being transmitted, and others. This can be especially problematic during voice over long term evolution (VoLTE) communication sessions, where satisfactory performance relies on a constant, uninterrupted flow of voice and/or video data to ensure the parties are able to understand what is being communicated. The problem is particularly relevant during critical and/or time-sensitive calls, such as emergency calls and other critical communications. To address these concerns, error control techniques for data transmissions may be utilized to ensure data is communicated reliably over an unreliable service. One such technique, termed hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ), provides such error control by encoding data with a forward error correction (FEC) code.
Overview
A method of operating a wireless access node to facilitate communication quality adjustments during voice over long term evolution (VoLTE) communication sessions is disclosed. The method comprises exchanging VoLTE packets with a wireless communication device during a VoLTE emergency call with a public safety answering point (PSAP). The method further comprises receiving a scheduling request transmitted from the PSAP, wherein the scheduling request includes an identifier associated with the wireless communication device and specifies hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) settings for the VoLTE emergency call. The method further comprises, responsive to the scheduling request, issuing a scheduling grant to the wireless communication device based on the HARQ settings specified in the scheduling request.
A wireless access node to facilitate communication quality adjustments during voice over long term evolution (VoLTE) communication sessions comprises a wireless communication transceiver and a processing system. The wireless communication transceiver is configured to exchange VoLTE packets with a wireless communication device during a VoLTE emergency call with a public safety answering point (PSAP), and receive a scheduling request transmitted from the PSAP, wherein the scheduling request includes an identifier associated with the wireless communication device and specifies hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) settings for the VoLTE emergency call. The processing system is configured to, responsive to the scheduling request, issue a scheduling grant to the wireless communication device based on the HARQ settings specified in the scheduling request.
A computer apparatus to facilitate communication quality adjustments during voice over long term evolution (VoLTE) communication sessions comprises software instructions and at least one non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing the software instructions. The software instructions are configured, when executed by a wireless access node, to direct the wireless access node to exchange VoLTE packets with a wireless communication device during a VoLTE emergency call with a public safety answering point (PSAP). The software instructions are further configured to direct the wireless access node to receive a scheduling request transmitted from the PSAP, wherein the scheduling request includes an identifier associated with the wireless communication device and specifies hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) settings for the VoLTE emergency call. The software instructions are further configured to direct the wireless access node to, responsive to the scheduling request, issue a scheduling grant to the wireless communication device based on the HARQ settings specified in the scheduling request.